Fairy's Treasure
by JMcEG
Summary: The Straw Hat crew is sent into the Fairy Tail world and they quickly become friends with the Fairy Tail guild but lurking in the shadows is an evil enemy who wants to take over all the worlds in existence. Can the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail work together to defeat them. After Thriller Bark and Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: These is a crossover that is not connected to my Kingdom Hearts crossovers I will have oc's and maybe Disney characters as well as any oc and or non-Disney-non-oc relatives I created for them (Hint hint). After Thriller Bark arc Magic Games arc

Fairy's Treasure

One Piece Fairy Tail Crossover

Monkey D. Luffy Meets Natsu Dragneel, Fairies meet Pirates

Luffy was setting on the head of the thousand sunny as usual. Chopper was in the sick bay making medicine, Zoro was training, Robin was reading, Usopp was making a new weapons, every one was doing there usual thing when "everyone turn the ship around" said Nami "whoa what's wrong Nami" asked Usopp "where headed straight for a cyclone" Nami's forecasts are never wrong and everyone rushed to avoid impending doom but with no apparent explanation the ship wouldn't turn "Nami I think were stuck in a current we can't turn" said Franky "no there isn't any current" "were all goanna die doom is inevitable" Usopp said in despair the but to everyone's surprise the sea's were calm "Nami are you sick there's no cyclone not even a cloud" said Robin then they see it a massive storm of swirling wind that for some reason didn't affect the sea at all "that's not possible it isn't causing even a single wave" said Nami in utter shook "I Usopp in my final will and testament do herby bequeath …" Usopp said making his will Luffy just laughed and said "hey guys were not goanna die all these is going to do is give us another adventure" and everyone smiled and accepted this as true "will cense we can't avoid it we might as well face it. Franky full speed ahead towards that cyclone" Nami said and Franky followed this order and into the cyclone they went and when they entered they saw a flash of light and "well that was anticlimactic we seem to just be where we just were" said Robin "aaww I thought we were in for an adventure" said Luffy disappointed "that's impossible" said Nami "the grand pose it's just stopped" "what do mean it just stopped" asked Usopp "I mean it's just spinning it isn't pointing anywhere" "I've herd of these when a pose is taken out of the grand line it starts to spin not pointing anywhere in tell it's back in the grand line then it points at the island it was pointing at before" explained Robin "so were not in the gran line. Damn" said Sanji "hey look a ship" said Chopper "hmm I think I can make it," said Brook then he leapt to the ship.

"Master why do we have to be here" asked Natsu feeling sick then Wendy, Lucy, and Carla screamed and everyone looked in that direction and saw a skeleton standing there then it tipped it's hat and said "hi my name is Brook nice to see you, or it would be if I had eyes" laughing his Yohohohohoho laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy's Treasure Chapter 2

Fairy Tail and Straw hats, a friendship is born

"Oh my what a beautiful woman might I see … your panties" said Brook "moo yah Lucy I agree why don't you take'em off and show us" said Taurus "stop being a pervert" said Lucy "what are you a demon" asked Erza pointing a sword Brook who screamed "I'm not a demon I'm revive revive man" said Brook in fear "what's a revive revive man?" asked Gray "well allow me to explain" said Brook now calm "I ate a devil fruit called the revive revive fruit when I died the first time my soul came back and searched for my body of coarse when it found my body it was nothing but bone" "then that afro's just a wig" asked Wendy "oh no my hair has strong roots" "I'll take your word for it" said Gray "oh I almost forgot my crews in that ship over there. I'll just go get them" and Brook jumped to the Thousand Sunny.

Three minutes later the Straw Hat crew and Fairy Tail guild members made there introductions. "Ugh I fell so sick" Natsu said "motion sickness I have just the thing" said Chopper then he handed Natsu a glass container filled with red spherical pills "tack one of these and no more it'll work for about an hour" Natsu took one and said "I'm all fired up yah" "wow it actually worked I didn't think it was goanna do anything" said Happy. Brook screamed "A talking cat" "you're a walking talking skeleton pulse one of your crewmates is a talking reindeer and you're afraid of a talking cat," said Carla "another one how many are there" Luffy laughed and said "that's it your all part of my crew" "hey what makes you think we want to be," said Master Makarov "why not" "I'm good with that it sounds great" said Natsu "of coarse you are you're an idiot" said Gray "say that again ice pervert I dare you" said Natsu in response "fine flam brain you're an idiot" retorted Gray "they remind you of any people we know" said Robin "yah they sound just like Zoro and Sanji" said Usopp while said people fought in the background Nami stops the fight by hitting the two of them in the head saying "will you two stop"

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

On the way to the guild hall Brook hid so people wouldn't scream and Copper stayed in walking point when they got there Mary Jan welcomed them "Master nice to see your back" then Brook said to Mary Jan revealing himself "oh my what a ravishing woman might I see … your panties" everyone looked in surprise and fear but not fear for Brook but Mary Jan who responded with Satan Soul and a kick into the wall saying "not on your life" "scary" said Chopper nearly in tears "he had it coming" said Nami then Master Makarov came up and said "everyone these are the Straw Hats they are friend from another world to celebrate there arrival we shall…" (Dramatic pause) "Party like there's no tomorrow everybody gets a drink" and everyone scream's in excitement "yah" and the party commences Zoro and Cana enter a drinking contest, Sanji makes delicious food, Luffy and Natsu enter an eating contest then everyone's attention is brought to the stage where we see Brook at the piano and he begins to sing Bikes Sake and everyone joins in. Cana's the winner of the drinking contest (by a hair) the eating contest was a draw and everyone was either full, drunk, or both then there was the problem of were they were goanna stay Robin and Nami stayed at Fairy Hills Franky and Brook rented a hotel Zoro and Sanji simply went someplace no one knew were and Luffy stayed with Natsu and Happy.

Someplace Unknown

We see ten dark figures in a circle one of the dark figures says, "So the experiment was a success" with a mild but intimidating voice another one says with an odd almost non-human voice "yes I would say that it was more than a success. It exceeded all expectation's and I'm certain if we preformed it again we won't loss as many lives as before" another one these time a woman with a soft voice says "when can we play with it I want to see what fun we can have with it" another one grunts in a low voice but says nothing "silent as ever I see" says another in a creepy voice laughing crazily afterwards. The next one speaks in an animal like voice (if you can imagine) that "when use when plan work" it asks, "The dye is cast. Time can not be reversed," says another with a sort of hollow voice another woman say with a low snooty voice says "Hmm it doesn't matter when we will be the vectors no matter what" then one laughs and says with a scraggly voice "the treasure's of hundreds of worlds shall be ours we shall be plundering them all" the last one stay silent.

Authors Note: the ten figures, in case you didn't figure it out, are the enemy's and why the Stray Hats are in earth land. They are known as… It's a secret for now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy's Treasure Chapter 3

Darkness Reviled, the Ten Rulers Show Themselves.

Most of fairy tail had recovered from the party they had yesterday and Luffy and the Straw Hats were in Master Makarov office "and with these you are all part of Fairy Tail." All of the Straw Hat crew joined Fairy Tail as a sign of friendship Luffy's emblem was over his heart, Nami's on her hand like Lucy's, Zoro's on his back, Usopp's on his shoulder, Sanji's on his leg, Robin and Franky had two on both of there arms, Chopper on his back, and Makarov used a special magic to make the emblem flout in the center of Brook chest who said "This warms my heart or it would if I had one. Oh wait I guess this is my heart now." Laughing his laugh after those words. They were looking at the many jobs on the job board "Nami why do we have to do work" asked Chopper "Because we don't have any money that we can use in these world. So how about this one its bounty about the same as Robin's" she answered "Whoa you think we can chose something a little easier" asked Usopp "actually I was thinking that these would be good jobs for all of you." Said Erza who came up with five jobs "will split up into teams and complete these jobs then split the reward evenly. Luffy you and Brook go with Natsu and Happy. Lucy will take Nami and Usopp. Franky and Robin will go with Wendy and Carla. Sanji and Choppers with Gray and I'll take Zoro." Lucy and her teammates were worried being that they are the weakest among them so they took the lowest priced job Erza and Zoro took the S-Class job and the others took there's.

Forest Village

Natsu and the rest looked in awe at Forest Village as Brook said "Wow these place is amazing an entire village made of living tree's as houses why my eye's can't believe what there seeing but that's not saying much cense I don't have eye's" and they all laughed. "So what's job again?" asked Luffy "according to the job poster were going to investigate some strange disappearances" answered Natsu "I was hoping for something more exciting" said Luffy pouting "Bad luck of the draw I guess when there were only three left we chose them at random and got these one but it'll be quick I'm sure." Said Brook. They got to the elder of the village who explained that for the last four months people in the village have been disappearing and that they all disappeared at the ruins of the Stone Village that was whipped out a hundred years ago.

Ruins of Stone Village

"My I wonder what happened that whipped them out?" asked Brook "I don't know but let's just…" before Natsu could finish a trap door opened and they fell in. When they got to the bottom they were held at spear point of ten guards who they beat in five seconds "Well they aren't to hospitable are they" said Brook "Dose it matter it just got interesting" exclaimed Natsu "then they heard voices "So the final preparation's are complete then" asked an old man hunched back no hair other than a white beard and he had one eye closed. The old man wore a lab coat and nothing but black underneath a masked man in a lab coat responded saying "yes were ready to send someone through and we know with a 96% certainty that he will survive with no injuries and a 4% that he'll survive with injuries" "good good he'll be fine than send him through." "Yes Doctor Dragor," said the laky who went to do just that. Then Natsu and the rest jumped out Natsu asked "Are you the guys responsible for the people from Forest Village disappearing." "Why yes they were our test subjects unfortunately there all dead all but one." "Give him to us and we'll go easier on you" responded Luffy cracking his knuckles Doctor Dragor just laughed and said "You can have him but you have to find him" then he ran. They chased him and when they stopped Doctor Dragor was next to a cloaked man holding a scythe Luffy asked "who are you?" and the cloaked man said "We are two of the Ten Rulers." They heard a groan which came from the bared ceil a boy black hair wearing rages was in there "He is the last survivor so you'll have to go through us to get to him." Then a voice from a intercom system said "Doctor Dragor we require your assistance." "You can have him I have more important things." Said the doctor throwing keys at them and disappearing with the cloaked man using some sort of teleporting magic. They got the boy out and searched the place but found nothing and nobody.

Fairy Tail

Natsu, Brook, and Luffy came back and told the guild about these "how horrible why would they do that and he's?" asked Lucy "and he's the only survivor?" asked Erza "Yah. He and his friends were leaving the Village to join separate guilds and meet at the ruins they played in as kids. He stayed longer and was captured. He wanted to join Fairy Tail so we brought him here. He fell asleep on the train." Explained Natsu "Master what do we do?" Asked Gray "We'll tell the Magic Counsel and then we'll find these boys friends and ask their guild to hunt these bastards down for their crimes. These boy is part of the Fairy Tail guild and for both revenge and justice we well make these "Ten Rulers" pay for their transgressions." With that the Fairy Tail guild let out a war cry and all went to prepare for just that.

Author's Note: I didn't give a color to the Straw hats emblems because I want you to decide that on your own and as for the boy you'll find out who he is

Spoilers warning do not read if you haven't read to chapter 2 of From Another World.

The Pirate in chapter 2 of From Another world is part of the Ten Rulers.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy's Treasure Chapter 4

The Decision, Fairy's and Pirates enter another world?

The boy woke up and the first person he saw was Brook who said, "Uh good morning my name is Brook. This is the first time you saw me but don't worry I'm a friend." "Good morning my names Woodsley Dragan." He said casually with a smile then Lucy walked in and said "Good to see you awake, Brook didn't scar you did he." "No why would he?" Lucy thought 'this kid isn't scared of a walking talking skeleton, what is he?' "So where is everyone this is the Fairy Tail guild right?" Asked Woodsley "Wow you catch on fast there out looking for the people who imprisoned you. Their goanna pay for what they did. Oh and before I forget your friends are in the guild hall looking for with a couple of friends from their guild." Answered Lucy Woodsley gets up and goes to see his friends. One is a boy his age blue eyes white skin white hair wearing a kimono with the night sky and all the phases of the moon, his name is Lunis Moon and was a member of Lamia Scale, the other a girl his age dark skin black hair brown eyes wearing a white no sleeve shirt and green pants, her name is Bella Beast and was a member of Blue Pegasus. "Lunis, Bella good to see you glade you got to join the guilds you wanted too." Said Woodsley "Yes and it is good to see our lovely Bella's friend safe and sound I am Ichiya it is good to meet you Woodsley." "Yes. Know we will insure that the ones who committed those horrible crimes pay for them." Said Jura "Oh and know that we will do what ever we need too to get justice." Said Brook "A TALKING SKELETON." Said almost everyone. Brook was in front of Jura and said, "My name is Brook." "I am Jura good to meet you." "Agreed." "Nice to meet yah." Responded Lunis and Bella respectively "Why are you so calm." Asked Lucy

Five Minutes Later

"I believe we might have made some progress." Said Ichiya "Really what is it, we can't wait on the Magic Counsel to catch them." Said Master Makarov "Not much of a lead really we found a secret lab and from the description we were given of the other we think it might be one they used previously." Explained Hibiki "It's better than nothing." Responded Makarov "I'll contact the others." Said Brook who took out a Transponder Snail with an Afro "What's that?" asked Lyon "It's a Transponder Snail it's how we communicate in my world. Everybody was sent with a member of my crew how all have Transponder Snails. Good thing we convinced Nami to let us buy them." After Brook told all the teams sent to look for the Ten Ruler's told them this information they along with Brook, Lucy, Woodsley, the Master, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus all went to the secret lab.

Secret Lab

They entered the empty lab and Robin found some notes left behind and read them and said "Amazing." "What is it?" asked Usopp "There the notes and diary of Doctor Dragor. According to them he was preforming experiments on travel to other worlds and accidentally brought the other members of the Ten Rulers here. One of them, who he simply calls master, became their leader and they've been researching how to get to other worlds with more control and through that research they have randomly gone to other worlds gathering allies, but know they know how to control where they end up." She explained, "What are there plans." Asked Master Makarov "To rule everything." "Figures the bad guys are always ambitious." Said Nami a little despaired "How can we stop them." Asks Jura "With Hibiki's Archive Magic I think we can use the world traveling machine they have here. According to these notes the only problem was a suitable program to target a specific world." Explained Robin "They have one here." Asked Erza "They had one in every base and with these notes we have everything we need to follow them even a location." With that they made their way through the lab and found the machine Hibiki was able to get it working surprisingly easy "These seems to easy." Said Sanji "Well I guess they were just to dumb." Said Natsu and before Gray could say something and start a fight with Natsu Nami pushed Natsu through and said "Well we better get going." One by one they all went through and found themselves in another world and they could hear cannon fire and laughter in the distance they. They say a large pirate ship and went towards it. They didn't realize tell they got closer that it was flying "Wow I want a ship that can fly. Franky make the Thousand Sunny fly like that one." Demanded Luffy "How the hell am I suppose to do that." Asked Franky "We don't have time lets move fast with the direct approach." Said Erza standing over a wall she destroyed "I have a faster way Gum Gum Rocket." And Luffy shot him self to the hill next to the ship "lets go Happy." Said Natsu "Aye sir." Said caring him with his wings to the same place.

The Hill Next to the Ship

"How the hell is that ship flying?" Asked Ichigo then a cannon was fired at him but "Gum Gum Balloon." Said Luffy as he blew up to bounce the cannon ball back.

Author's Note: This is the last entry of the Fairy's Treasure the rest of the story is in From Another World.


End file.
